Talk:Kinugasa/@comment-26071777-20150412184315/@comment-26071777-20150414164038
What you don't realize is that "cheap costs" are irrelevant to someone who would even concern him/herself with this topic. The 10 fuel and ammo you save sortieing Kinugasa over a Myoukou-class K2 is a negligible amount for most 100+ TTKs with 5+ figure resources, even if by whim you decide to run all monthly extra OPs with her. Now let's say that, perhaps more pertaining to the specific circumstances which confer your argument some advantage, we're in the middle of a resource intensive event to which "cheap costs" are more applicable. Even at that point, most logical TTKs would still rather sortie another far superior CA with upwards of +10 more FP, +6 Armor, +4 HP at a slightly greater resource consumption but a much greater insurance when that enemy Ta-Flag targets the said CA. Chances are, you're sortieing 5-11 other ships and if this is supposedly a resource-intensive event, the marginal amount you're spending becomes a negligible percentage that is far outweighted by the advantages. No one clearing Winter E-5 甲 would sortie a less-than-pristine fleet in hopes of clearing it with the least amount of resources. Running Kinugasa may seem like a clever idea until you're forced to retreat your combined fleet of Yamatos and FBBs at a cost of 1.2k Fuel and Ammo per shot because said CA got critted to 13/53 HP. And I would have to respectively disagree with you regarding their "overall performance". A quick glance at the CA comparison has Kinugasa K2 falling short of Myoukou-classes, Takao-classes kai in nearly every single department in addition to remodel level, which may be applicable for lower-level TTKs put at this particular dilemma. I said absolutely nothing about Furutaka K2, who is statistically superior at the same resource cost. The argument at hand pertains specifically to Kinugasa. But sure, I'll give you your next point. Kinugasa was also useful to me for AL/MI last summer as a filler CA so I could save my better ones for the main operation due to ship-locking. But that's arguably because she fits the broad, easily superceded archetype of "not a completely disastrous CA", not because the archetype is exclusive to her like many roles which are semi-exclusive to ships like Tone/Chikuma K2, or Haguro K2. Kinugasa could easily be switched for similar ships like the Mogami-class Kais for these intents and purposes at little to no setback. What you've merely stated is "subjective usefulness". I didn't say that Kinugasa-Kai ni was completely useless, as I'm sure there's small groups of TTKs out there that can find some niche use for her, but the area defined by "completely useless" is far preceded and overlapped by the realm constituting the definition of "suck". Again if the goal is no.3 - Mikuma. If you only get excited at no. 3 specifically from non-Mikuma CAs, then you're just following a weird whim, which holds no substance in a logical discussion. Edit: I suppose she's also useful as a expedition CA, though I don't know why anyone caring about efficacy would ever consistently run the exps that require CAs. But in that case, Kinugasa (non-K2) takes the win, so original argument still stands.